Feeling Blue
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Friendly sees Ranger with a mysterious blue vixen, and suspects the worst, that Ranger is cheating on Charmer! So he, and Fox take matters into their own paws. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

The red fox, Friendly, was waiting for his sister, Charmer, to give him an update on her watch duty. After a few minites, she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Charmer said. "I was finding healthy food to eat. I'm watching my figure you see."

"You're watching your figure?" Friendly asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm trying to lose weight." She explained. "Because I've felt like I've been gaining weight recently."

"Oh, there you are, Charmer." Ranger called, approaching her, then nuzzling her. "I've been looking for you. Where you've been?"

"I've been looking for healthy food to eat because I'm trying to lose weight." Charmer explained.

"Well, you look great just the way you are." Ranger said. "You don't need to lose any weight at all."

"Aww. Thanks, Ranger." Charmer smiled, as she nuzzled him.

Ranger suddenly remembered something. But, he didn't want Friendly or Charmer to know about it.

"Uh, I just remembered that I need to do something." He said. "Later."

Withou even giving them a chamce to reply, Ranger took off.

"What was that about?" Charmer asked. "What was the 'thing' he was talking about?"

"He didn't mention it, Charmer." Friendly said. "I wonder what he meant. Anyway, how was watch duty?"

"Oh, it was fine." Charmer answered. "No intruders, no rats, nothing like that."

"Alright." Friendly shrugged. "See ya."

* * *

Later, as Friendly was approaching his den, he heard Ranger's voice. He looked over, and, to his horror, Ranger was smiling and chatting with a mysterious blue vixen.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ranger said happily. "That's the best news I've ever heard from you."

"I'm glad you're happy about it, Ranger." The blue vixen replied. "I hope your mate doesn't find out about this."

"Don't worry. She won't. I'll make sure of it." Ranger assured.

Then, to Friendly's horror, the two began to nuzzle, which looked affectionate.

"What?!" Friendly thought to himself. "I-is Ranger cheating on Charmer?! I must tell father about this!"

He ran off to find the Farthing wood Fox as fast as his legs could carry him. If Ranger cheating on Charmer wasn't an emergancy, he doesn't know what is.

* * *

Eventually, he found Fox.

"Father!" Friendly called. "It's an emergancy!"

"What's wrong, Friendly?" Fox asked.

"It-it's Ranger!" Friendly stammered.

"What about him?" Fox asked.

"I saw him with another blue vixen, and I think that he is possibly cheating on Charmer." Friendly explained nervously.

It took a few seconds for what Friendly just said to sink in.

"WHAT?!" Fox exclaimed, outrage. "If he is cheating on her, I'm gonna bite his head off! I didn't give him my blessing just so he can just see other vixens behind her back!"

"Hold on now, father." Friendly said. "We don't know for sure that he's cheating on her. We should wait to see if he really is having an affair."

"You're right, Friendly." Fox said. "We can't confirm if it is true until it's certified."

* * *

Later, Ranger was sneaking to his den, and bumped into Fox.

"Aargh!" Ranger exclaimed.

"What were you up to?" Fox asked suspiciously.

"I-I was stretching my legs." Lied Ranger.

"Then why do your legs look the same?" Fox asked, still suspicious of Ranger's activities.

"Because-they wore off?" Ranger lied. "Look, you won't tell Charmer about this, would you?"

"Sure." Fox said, slowly.

Then, when Ranger went into his den, Fox ran off to find Friendly.

* * *

"Friendly!" Fox called.

"What's wrong, father?" Friendly asked.

"You were right." Fox said. "Ranger is cheating on Charmer. I know, because I asked him what he was up to, and he told me that he was stretching his legs, but they wore off."

"Okay, this now serious." Friendly said. "However, to confirm that he truly is having an affair, we must spy on him tomorrow."

"Good thinking." Fox said. "Tomorrow, we spy on Ranger to see if he truly is cheating on Charmer or not."

* * *

**The next day:**

Fox and Friendly were ready to spy on Ranger. A few minutes passed, until Ranger, and the mysterious blue vixen from yesterday, met again.

"I'm so happy to hear the news you told me yesterday, Warrior." Ranger said, happily.

"I'm glad you are." The bue vixen replied. "However, I'm nervous about your mate finding out."

"Don't worry, she won't." Ranger assured. "If she does, I'm sure she'll understand. It will not be a big deal, or anything."

Then, to Friendly's surprise and Fox's anger, the two nuzzled again.

"I can't believe this." Friendly said. "Ranger's cheating on Charmer."

"I don't believe this at all." Fox said, with a snarl. "My own son-in-law, cheating on my only surviving daughter! I out of go over there, and give the pair of the pair of them a peice of my mind! Especially Ranger!"

"Hold on, father." Friendly said. "We should tell Charmer about this."

"One, she wouldn't believe us." Fox said. "Two, if she did believe us, she would be crushed."

"It's worth a shot, father." Friendly said. "Come on."

So, the two went off to tell Charmer what they just witnessed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you think Ranger is cheating on Charmer? IS Ranger cheating on Charmer? Find out on the next chapter.**

* * *

To be continued...


	2. The Truth

After hearing and seeing what just occurred with Ranger and the mysterious blue vixen, Fox and Friendly went off to find Charmer, and tell her what they saw. They knew that she would be heartbroken from the news, but they knew that they had to do it.

"Father, I can't believe Ranger would do something like this, especially to Charmer.

"I know." Fox agreed. "Not only did he cheat on her, but the one who he cheated on Charmer with is already carrying his cubs? Unbelievable!"

"Please calm down, father." Friendly pleaded. "We'll notify Charmer about it, and see if we can dissolve this madness."

"Y-you're right, Friendly." Sighed Fox. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

After a while, they found her, staring at her reflection in a lake.

"Hmm." She said to herself. "Perhaps I don't need to watch my figure after all."

"Charmer!" Fox and Friendly called. "We need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?" Charmer asked.

"It's Ranger." Fox said.

"What about him?" Asked Charmer.

"We saw him with another vixen." Friendly explained.

"Huh?" Went Charmer. "And?"

"We..." Fox said.

He's reluctant to finish his sentence, but he knows that he must.

"We believe that he's cheating on you."

Charmer was absolutely stunned at what they just said.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "He-he wouldn't cheat on me! He would never cheat on me! He loves me for me!"

"Well, I heard him talking with the blue vixen." Friendly explained.

"They were probably just talking." Charmer said, with a bit of panic in her voice.

"No they weren't, Charmer." Fox said. "I know that, because we saw him nuzzling her, and saying 'I'm so happy to hear the news you told me.' I think that means she's already carrying his cubs."

Charmer choked on her words.

"H-he's with a-nother vixen w-ho's already carrying h-his cubs?!"

Fox and Friendly nodded.

"If that's true, I'm never gonna speak to him again!" She exclaimed. "Where are they?!"

Friendly and Fox lead Charmer to Ranger and the mysterious blue vixen.

* * *

After another while, they found them chatting and smiling. They chose to spy on them to confirm the theory.

"Now, we don't know for sure that he's cheating on me, so please don't say or do anything drastic until I am sure. Okay?" Said Charmer.

The other two agreed.

"Although," Charmer continued. "He hasn't really been showing me much love recently, and also, he doesn't hang around me as much as he did before for some reason. However, this will show the truth. So please, no confronting until I say. Let's just lay low, and spy on him to see what he does next."

So, the three hid in a bush, and noticed him approaching the same mysterious blue vixen he was seen with before.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Still uneasy. But, it'll be over soon." She answered. "When the miracle happens. Did you tell Charmer?"

"No I didn't." Ranger said. "She might take it the wrong way."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." The vixen said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranger replied. "She'll understand soon enough."

"That's the spirit." The vixen told him.

Charmer was horrified. Ranger, he own mate, cheating on her. After everything she did for him, he would betray her life that? She knew what to do next.

"RANGER!" She exclaimed, approaching them.

"Oh, C-Charmer." Ranger stuttered. "I was just thinking about you."

"Ranger, are you cheating on me?!" Charmer asked, angrily.

"What? NO!" Ranger exclaimed.

"Then why is this vixen already carrying your cubs?" Friendly asked, as he and Fox approached.

"What? She is not!" Ranger exclaimed. "This here is my sister, Warrior."

"Hello." Warrior greeted.

"Oh dear God!" Friendly exclaimed. "You've been cheating on Charmer with your sister!"

"NO I HAVENT!" Ranger exclaimed. "She's been feeling unwell these last few days, and today, she told me that she's feeling better."

"Then why were you nuzzling her?" Fox asked.

"Because I was comforting her." Ranger explained. "She's been really nervous that something bad would happen to her during her sickness, but now she's making a nice recovery. And I didn't wanna tell you about this at first, because we were worried you would get the wrong idea! Well, it looks like it's already happened."

"It's all true." Warrior confirmed.

"Really?" Charmer asked. "You're really not cheating on me?"

"Of course not." Ranger confirmed. "I would never cheat on you."

"Oh, that explains everything." Friendly said.

"Yes, we're sorry, Ranger, Warrior."

"It's fine." Warrior assured. "It was all a huge misunderstanding."

Everyone was relieved that the misunderstanding wasn't what they thought it was.

The End.


End file.
